warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Ignis
| elemental damage = 27.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | punch through = 2.0 | conclave = 60 | polarities = None | introduced = | notes = | users = Scorch Hyekka Master Executioner Zura }} The Ignis is a Grineer flamethrower used by Grineer Scorch and Hyekka Masters, unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the Dojo. The Ignis releases a long reaching continuous spray of flames in a frontal cone, thus making it exceptionally useful for handling large crowds, albeit at the cost of high ammo usage and a fixed range. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: * Innate damage – effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. * Good status chance per second. * Sprays in a frontal cone, allowing it to hit multiple enemies at once. * Large magazine size. * High maximum ammo capacity. * Decent ammo efficiency, if utilizing the AoE cone correctly. * Second longest reach of all range-limited weapons at 40 meters. * Has innate Punch Through depth of 2 meters. * Has Innate Multishot. Disadvantages: * Low damage against single targets. * Low critical chance. * Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. * Damage falloff at range. Notes * Deals damage, which can create combination elements when combined with other elemental mods, such as . However, it will no longer deal the original fire damage, losing its high bonus versus Light Infested (+50%). Thus, it is advised to add damage to create damage to kill Light Infested. Add + to create damage, and add to create damage to kill Heavy Infested. * As of , the fire rate can be modified with mods. * Shade's Ghost can activate even if the Ignis is being fired, so long as the fire key is held down upon Ghost's activation. * The Ignis can destroy rockets launched from the Bombard, Napalm and Spark's Ogris. *The Ignis can deal headshots and target enemy weakspots. Tips * Hellfire and Wildfire apply fire elemental mod damage to the weapon. They do not act like base damage mods, but rather stack with the innate damage of the weapon. * Adding , , or in addition to damage makes the Ignis very effective versus Grineer / Corpus / Infested, though less effective against Corpus Proto Shields. * It is a wise idea to equip a long-ranged weapon in your secondary slot when using the Ignis. * It is unwise to have Specters equip this gun as they only fire on targets when they are ~10m away from them. * The AoE of the Ignis is treated as Punch Through due to the flames being considered explosions. * Firestorm gives the Ignis' damage cone a greater area of effect, up to a +24% increase. * Combustion Beam can also be equipped to the Ignis, causing enemies to deal damage on death to other nearby enemies. This aids in crowd control and quicker elimination of weaker and closely-grouped enemies. * Sinister Reach can also be equipped on the Ignis, greatly increasing its effective range, while visually reducing the radius. * Due to its nature of AoE, this weapon is particularly effective against destructible projectiles. * Adding Heavy Caliber as a second Serration results in an increase of damage. The reduction of accuracy, which is a negative for most weapons, is arguably a benefit for the Ignis as the AoE spread will widen slightly. ** This will however make headshots more difficult to land. * Ignis starts its damage on a small radius from its barrel spanning about 1 meter, which explains the damage being dealt on enemies around the user and not directly. This can be taken advantage against melee units, especially the Infested. *The Ignis is designed to deal with crowds, spreading low damage but hitting all enemies in range, where most other weapons (besides explosive dealing AoE weapons) are single or multi-target. In other words, the larger the crowd, the better the weapon becomes at distributing damage compared to most other weapons. *The Ignis is very useful in reactor core Sabotage missions, as its punch-through and wide attack area allows it to destroy several exposed reactor cores at once. Trivia * Ignis is Latin for "fire". * Prior to , the Ignis' appearance was simply a modified Grakata. ** Oddly it wasn't just the appearance, as the update that changed the model and reload animation of the Ignis made the Grakata reload as if it was the Ignis. * The Ignis was first shown in the developer Livestream #5. * The volume of fuel the Ignis carries would be impossible in the real world using today's technology, as the duration of continuous fire of the entire magazine lasts far longer than actual flamethrowers. This implies that the fuel used (possibly derived from Detonite) is extremely efficient. * The front portion of the barrel heats up through continuous firing of the weapon, visible after roughly 25 units of ammo has been expended. * Changing the default damage of the Ignis modifies the visual effects of the flame released depending on the new element: damage causes the barrel to emit sparks, damage generates bolts of electricity within the flame, and damage changes the flame into a thick cloud. **In earlier builds, this change overrode any color customizations to the Ignis' flame color. Media IgnisCodex.png|Ignis in Codex as of Update 17.8. Ignis2.png|The Ignis' appearance prior to Update 17.8. ignisheavycaliberexample.png|Heavy Caliber Example. Main "Stream" will wobble. IgnisHeat.png|'Heat': Regular scorching flames. IgnisBlast.png|'Blast': A stream of crackling orange and blue flames. IgnisRadiation.png|'Radiation': Produces an cyan electrical stream. IgnisGas.png|'Gas': Sprays a thick cloud of sickly-colored gas. Please To Enjoy Warframe - 38 - IGNIS! It is on fire! (U8) Warframe Ignis - Best Crowd Control A Gay Guy Reviews Ignis, The Gun For Fun Ignis 2.0 Reload And Gameplay (17.8)-0 Warframe Ignis, Spewing Streams of Pure Sexiness - 5 Forma thequickdraw Warframe My IGNIS Setup 3x Forma (U17.11.1) IGNIS BUILD - Feel the burn! Warframe Patch History }} See also * Grineer Scorch, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. de:Ignis fr:Ignis ru:Игнис